1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure balance valve that is used to adjust a pressure between cold and hot waters automatically to balance a pressure difference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional digital showering system includes an outlet device having a temperature controlling valve and a temperature sensing element, the temperature controlling valve is used to set a desired temperature and to cooperate with the temperature sensing element to adjust a rate for mixing cold and hot waters so that the desired temperature of the mixed cold and hot water is obtained.
Conventional temperature controlling valve serves to control an inflow amount and a mix rate of the cold and the hot waters by adjusting cross sectional areas of the pores to flow the cold and the hot waters individually so as to further control a temperature of the mixed cold and hot water, but when the pressures of the cold and the hot waters flowing through the pores are not equal, the temperature can not be controlled exactly, therefore a pressure balance valve is installed to an inlet end of the temperature control valve of the outlet device to adjust water pressures of the cold and the hot waters, keeping the pressure balanced between the cold and the hot waters in the temperature controlling valve.
Conventional pressure balance valve includes a housing, a valve core installed to the housing, the valve core includes a cold-water pressure room and a hot-water pressure room, both of which are spaced by a sensing wall, and the sensing wall includes a first surface to sense cold water and a second surface to sense hot water so that the pressures of the cold-water and the hot-water pressure rooms influence the first and the second surfaces respectively, such that when a difference between the pressures of the cold and the hot waters are sensed, the valve core slides axially so that a pressure between the cold water in the cold-water room and the hot water in the hot-water room keeps balanced, thereby controlling the temperature of the mixed cold and hot water accurately.
Furthermore, many countries establish strict standard to limit an error valve of the water flowing temperature of the outlet device, such as within positive and negative 2 degrees Celsius, but most outlet devices in the market still can not be in compliance with this standard.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.